One more thing about being a Cullen
by dax33
Summary: What if the reason Edward was so upset about Alice offering to change Bella had to do with a strong connection formed between a sire and a new vampire. Would Bella still chose Edward when she learn of the sexual connection and different family dynamics.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own any of these characters I just like to play in Stephanie Meyers world. I thank her for giving me a playground.

Edward had asked me to go with him to talk with Carlisle today. We were on our way to the hospital and Edward was being quite and a little jumpy it was odd. Our wedding was 2 months away on August 13 a cloudy but not rainy day 5 weeks before my wedding according to Alice. There was something in his light amber eyes that told me something was wrong. I had to find out what was haunting him.

" Edward what is wrong"

"I need to tell you something before the wedding and I am scared of how you will react. "

" After everything I am not sure what could possible make me run away now? I love you; I need you to get that through your think head. It is a little weird that jasper has a better handle on how much I love you then you sometimes seem to understand. Just tell me."

"I love you too far more then I can possible show. I can't tell you until we are with Carlisle. I am sorry."

" It is fine. I am sure I can wait another what 5 min with how crazy you are driving and it wont change the news any. So what else are we doing today?"

It all depends on your reaction logically you will run but if it goes as I hope we will probably be talking all day here and at home."

He parked the car and opened my door. The second I got out he pulled me into a tight hug. We walked towards Carlisle office and the tension in his shoulders seen to increase with every step. It was odd watching marble get even harder as it walked. Once outside the door he held me.

" Remember that I love you."

Ok Edward calm down. I will listen it won't be as bad as what you are thinking."

We opened the door and Carlisle got up to greet us.

" Edward Bella thank you for meeting me at the hospital, lunch hour can get extremely boring without the need to eat."

He gave me a hug and kissed my forehead a tradition that seemed to have started after Edward and I got engaged. Carlisle then went to hug Edward who seem to relax a very little. Their hug lasted longer then normal, I couldn't put my finger on it but it didn't seem exactly like a father son hug.

" Why don't we sit? Edward did you explain anything yet."

" No just that we need to talk to her before the wedding."

"Ok do you want or need me to tell her?"

"No I want to tell her, I am just a little worried."

" Guys I think all the subtle talking is scaring me more then if you just told me. Please try to remember that I haven't run away yet."

" Ok sorry just know that if you do run I will completely understand. Do you remember when we got back from Italy at the family meeting you called."

"Yes to say you were mad would be an understatement."

"I was mad yes but most of my anger was at Alice for saying she would change you. I wasn't happy with the vote but even if I was in denial but I knew you would have to be changed if you wanted to stay with me forever. I was realizing what you already knew that your human life would never be enough however I didn't want to take anything from you."

" So why were you mad at Alice? You are not still mad at Alice right?"

" No I am not still mad at Alice. She wasn't thinking through all the ramifications of her offer part of which is do to the fact that she doesn't remember her human life so she embraces this life better then most of us."

" Ok for a guy who is normally great with words I still have no idea what you are talking about."

"Sorry this is hard. I was mad at Alice because the only person besides myself I would be alright with changing you would be Carlisle. The reason for that is not for me to be controlling it is because there is a strong unbreakable bond that forms between the sire and a newborn, and I don't think I could deal with you having that bond with anyone but Carlisle or myself."

"Well seeing as I already see Alice as my sister i can't see the problem with having a stronger connection to her for my first year as a newborn."

" No Bella AHhhhh. Sorry the connection is forever if the sire cares about your well being at all."

" Ok I am still missing something what is this connection?"

"Bella the connection is sexual in nature."

"So Carlisle has a sexual connection with you. Esme, Rose and Emmit?"

" Yes Bella I do."

"So you lied when you said you were a virgin."

" Yes No Kinda." With that Edward got up and went to stare out the window.

" What Edward is failing at explaining he is a virgin in the sense that you asked the question? I have never asked him to sleep with a women and he has never chosen to own his own accord. He always wanted to wait for his mate... you.

"Wait. What do you mean asked him to no never mind back to that later he has slept with you correct?"

"Yes after he was turned we didn't understand the pulling desire it made no sense to either one of us. You see this is a known phenomenon but not one that is openly discussed. So I never learned of it before I turned Edward. I also didn't experience it because my sire was destroyed the same night I was turned."

"So you didn't know when you turned him."

"No I had no idea. The beginning was very confusing since neither of use were inclined towards our own sex in our human lives."

" Edward come sit down. I have 8 thousand questions floating around my head and you standing by the window isn't helping. I am not running, I am confused and need information."

" Bella why don't you and Edwards go to the house, that Bella can sort through her thoughts. You can ask questions or wait and I will meet you both there in an hour and a half when my shift ends."

A/N: Thanks for reading my story. I am not a writer and this is my first story so any feedback and ideas would be greatly appreciated. Tell me what you want to see. Thanks again


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

######

"Um Yeah. I do need a little time to organize my head but I am not sure I am ready to see any of the family."

"We thought that might be the case so they are all on a hunting trip and Charlie thinks you and Alice are going to Seattle for Wedding stuff and won't be back until Monday afternoon. I hope that is alright."

"Yes it is fine. Thank you we will see you soon.

As we left I learned it was possible for a vampire to look like a skittish kitten in the presence of a clumsy human.

"Edward give me your hand. I know you want to know what I am thinking and feeling but can we just have a quite ride to the house. Just to assure your mind I still choose you.

Once we got to the house I headed into the kitchen to make lunch.

Edward can you get me a notebook and a pen. He wrinkled his eyebrow but then left and returned before I could even pull lunch out of the fridge.

"Is it safe to have a fire in the fire place?"

" Yes put if you are cold I can just turn the heat on, we sometime forget to pay attention to temperature in the house."

" No I kinda just want the warmth and the calming sight if it is safe."

" That is fine. I will get it going and we can sit on the couch."

I finished making my sandwich and grabbed the notebook and joined him in the living room on the couch which he had moved in front of the large fireplace.

"Come sit on the couch you are making me more nervous. I know you want to know what I am thinking, but mostly I am just nervous scared, embarrassed and trying to figure out how the effects our future. I don't have the question of can I deal with this. I know I will deal with this because it is part of spending my life with you. I know you have seen some of how I looked and acted while you were gone but I am not sure you really understand how much I love you and need you to complete my soul. For all the reasons Carlisle changed you the main one is because I needed you to still exist and be here for me to love now. I cant leave the other half of my soul and I don't want to, I just what it all means. Can you just talk tell me about it a little so I don't feel like a complete fool.

" Yes I can do that and you are not a complete fool, it took Carlisle and I almost 20 years to understand it all and he talked with the family and made it so you wouldn't know until I told you. Then we talked about it and decide I wouldn't tell you until after you agreed to marry me however I didn't want to tell you before the fight and add another stress to your overly stressful end of senior year. I decided to wait until after graduation and the Carlisle and I picked this weekend to tell you. I am sorry if I should have told you sooner."

"I understand why you didn't tell me sooner but I am more then a little pissed that you had this other part of your life that I didn't know about."

"I am sorry. I know I should have told you but I was selfish and I scared I didn't want to risk losing you, I love you so much more that I think I can even understand."

" Ok. Um what do you mean it took you almost 20 years to figure out by that point you had you first doctor degree and could read thoughts? I am sure somewhere along the way you learned or overheard how to have sex with another man."

" Yes that wasn't hard but what we didn't understand was the pull/bond interaction between the two of us. After my first year as a newborn when I was no longer stronger then Carlisle I started to feel a strong desire to please Carlisle sexually. I wanted to and tried to fight it my Victorian morals were telling me it was wrong.I also didn't like men in my human life so I was extremely confused. Every so often I would hear his thoughts and he would be fantasizing about us doing something together and then yell at himself because neither one of us were gay in our human life. One day he was on the couch reading and he started to fantasizes and instead of asking or talking about it I just went down on him and sucked his cock. until he came. By giving him release the pull seemed to ease and it made my extremely happy and please with myself to please my sire it was a feeling I still can't adequately explain."

Oh my god did Edward really just say a dirty word.

"Say it again"

" What"

" Just say it"

"Ummm that smells good Does me talking about my fathers cock turn you on?"

"What smells good?"

" You do Bella your pussy is getting wet."

"You know your nose is a little disturbing and I am not sure I want to sleep over here again when the house is full. And yes you saying anything like that is a little shocking and a turn on. I am just starting to learn your prudish Victorian ways are a complete mask and I can't wait to see and enjoy the sexual side of you that I thought I was going to have to drag out of you."

"Oh Bella that is nothing Edward has a very dirty mouth don't you son."

"DAD"

"Well that is new."

" Not really I often call Carlisle dad. I called him father or Sir up until the 80's. I know it is a little odd but I have seen him as my creator, Father, and lover, but even as a lover I still see him as my that is amusing both of you are turned on by that.

"So what does Carlisle mean mean when he says you have a dirty mouth. Ughh Bella... He just means I am very vocal during sex it is not my fault I hear everybody fantasy a wherever I am you pick up ideas and words."

"Ok we will come back to that. Carlisle how was the rest of work?"

"It was fine. I was a little distracted worrying about the two of you."

" So far I have had lunch, gotten to him to calm down learned about how you first started."

"How far did you get."

"So I finished him off and then yelled at him for making me what to please him. For months I would over hear his thoughts and then act on what ever he was desiring. About six months later he requested me to join him in his bedroom. He took me that night and we learned I truly do enjoy being his bitch. And now for the most part he will enjoy me whenever he desires me. The pull makes it so I want to please him and almost impossible to resist his requests. However he also takes very good care of us and respects our wishes when he can."

" Like what?"

" He honored my request not to be with women before my mate, he never asked me to sleep with one of the girls once he/we realized that Rose wouldn't be my mate he didn't pressure me to be with her. I have made out with all the girls and please then but I have never had intercourse with a female. And up until now that has also kept me from having to sleep with Esme but I think on her next turn day I will be asked to honor that request? So sometimes each other request conflict and Carlisle has to find the fair solution."

" What do you mean about turn day and why don't you want to sleep with Esme?"

" Carlisle likes to spend a few days with us around the time we are turned and he tries to honor our requests and desires. Sometime the requests are sexually sometimes there other activities that no one wants to do with us. He will go horseback riding with Jasper and we will go to a symphony, he will help Alice replace all of our closets for the up coming season, and he will find a car show for Rose everyone has a different hobby they share with Carlisle. On of Esme request she has had for the last few decades has been to sleep with me and Carlisle has honored my request because he knows that I truly do see Esme as my mother and I don't desire her sexually she is beautiful but she is my mom as much as Elizabeth was and it is hard to want to sleep with her."

" That is not the whole reason."

" I am not jealous"

" What are you two talking about?"

" My rebellious stage was two years after Esme joined us and Carlisle believe that I left because I was jealous of Esme, he forgets I can hear he thoughts and he never once made me feel like I was being replaced or that our relationship was less then what it was before. I left to give them time to enjoy being mates and so Esme didn't feel like she was competing for her husband."

" If that were completely true you wouldn't have changed your diet."

" I am sorry I know it was wrong. I just couldn't take the monsters thoughts if I couldn't be with you I wanted to try and make the world a better place. I know it was wrong to act as god and jury but at the time my Edwardian ethics made me want to try and protect the women of the towns it raveled through. I came back."

"Yes thankful you came back I missed you. However I still think you seeing Esme as your mother and not wanting her is a mechanism to not sleep with the women you still mistakenly believe I needed because you weren't enough even though you know that is not true."

"Carlisle can we not do this again."

" Guys how often do you have this argument?"

" ALOT"

"Ok we for two smart guys that seems dumb. This is an argument you two are never going to agree on so move on it happened over 80 years ago. Carlisle Esme is beautiful but you cant make Edwards desire her and Edward you are not going to be able to convince Carlisle that you weren't at least a little jealous or threatened of Esme so accept those truths and move on."

"You know for an 18 year old you are a little too smart."

" So after you came back how did things work between the three of you?"

" I enjoyed them both individually for the first year after that I asked Edward to join us it the bed room every so often. I think one of my favorite things was to have my son suck me off while I had my head buried in Esme's pussy. After another year I asked him to use his hands and mouth pleasing Esme while I rammed my cock into his little boy pussy until he was begging me to give him a break. The sight of him eating out my wife and as we later learned any female is a very large turn on for me. It helps that he can hear there thought so he learned quickly how to please each of them. Watching him make someone scream with please while I was fucking him is wonderful."

"So you really do have a dirty little mouth"

"Yes I have taste everyone"

" Ok I do want to know how Rose and everyone else got worked in but can I ask a few other question/ clarifications first/"

"Sure Bella we will answer what ever we can."

" Carlisle I know Edward will get to lose his virginity to me but will I get to lose me virginity to him and who do I have to sleep with and do I get to decide who turns me and how is this going to change the family dynamic?"

" Yes Bella, Edward will take your virginity when he enjoys your tight pussy on your wedding night. I will be around but I will not be in the room but that is more fore safety than anything else. The three of us need to have a longer discussion about who should change you that I think will make more sense to have a little later once you know more about the whole family, and you understand how the family dynamic works. That will tie into who you sleep with but I can tell you now that no matter what if you stay with us you will have to sleep with at least Edward and myself."

" I am stay I am not running I am just trying to get prepared. I was scared and embarrassed enough about losing my virginity and now I am learning I going to be sleeping with at least two guy for the rest of eternity it is a little daunting."

" Bella try not to be embarrassed you virginity is a huge turn on and he is not wrong you do smell divine I cant wait to taste that cunt of yours."

" There is probably something wrong with the fact that you father has expressed a desire for my pussy juice before you have."

" WHAT you have not tasted that, Edward tell me you haven't been teasing her, tell me you have taken care of her."

" You told me I had to wait"

" Yes you had to wait to sleep with her not to please her and take care of her oh Bella I am so sorry. Edward once I think up a suitable punishment you should be ready. No wonder Jasper has been so sexually frustrated lately see is probably going crazy for you. And yes Bella I do punish them and it changes depending on the offense however I owe you an apology I sometime forget how literal my son is and I did tell him he had to wait. We will take care of this now, Bella there are a few things I want to happen today. I want to keep answer your questions but I also want to do a medical exam before the wedding and if you are ok with that I would like to do that now?"

" Um I guess what do you want to do?"

"I want to take a sample of blood and the rest will be like a typical gynological exam."

"Can we do the exam first because I would rather not be passed out during the firs time someone sees me."

" Yes Bella that is fine. Edward come here and unzip your pants."

Carlisle reached into the drawer and grabbed something and fiddle with the front of Edward I couldn't see what they were doing.

"Dad please no.

"Yes Edward you are going to learn what it feels like to be punished in front of your mate. Go up to your room and get undressed and turn the heat up we will both be up in a minute."

A/N Thank you for the reviews and feedback.

I tried to fix the VIctorian age issue is this chapter thanks for pointing it out.

I would love to write or read someones else outake about Carlisle andEdward's earlier relationship. I am not sure I can get int there heads enough to write it but I will see and would be delighted if someone else wanted to try.

I hope the spacing is correct this time I am not eactly sure how to change it.

Are there any topic/ kinks people want to see?

Thank you for reading and responding it really does make me want to continue writing.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

"Yes Edward you are going to learn what it feels like to be punished in front of your mate. Go up to your room and get undressed and turn the heat up we will both be up in a minute."

"Bella how are you really doing?"

" I am alright Carlisle I am scared, confused, turned on, and embarrassed and I really want to see Edward naked."

" All of that is understandable. I promise you will see Edward soon and yes you will enjoy it he really is a breathtaking sight to behold. Why are you confused?"

"I am just a little amazed that I didn't pick up anything about this and believed that my husband was a prude until today .not I never fathomed that he was a sexual experienced male that I have no idea how to keep up with. I also don't know what you just did to him that he objected to and I am little scared of the idea of punishments."

" Well I ordered the family not to tell you and since I control when and where they please me it was easy to make sure nothing sexual was happening at the house while you were here. I am sorry Edward acted like a prude but I think part of that is a defense mechanism because he is worried about pleasing you. Unlike the other he can't hear your thoughts and there is the fact that he cares about pleasing you more then anyone else. So yes he is experienced, he is also in some ways the scared boy he presents and he doesn't want to hurt you. I also did tell him he had to wait, I just didn't expect him to think I meant he could move your relationship forward at all and for that I am sorry. You two will start to advance your relationship this weekend and then figure it out together you just have to trust each other and communicate honestly. What I did to him was the first step of his punishment over the years I have learned punishments that are more specific to each individual depending on their dislike. I put a cock ring on him that will make it so he is unable to cum. He will be able to see you body in my mind during the exam and will want release badly. The ring will prevent release and pressure will build up cause him great discomfort but he won't be able to cum until I take it off."

" Oh so there are different punishments for different people and are there rules and what is my punishment?"

" There are different punishments for different people and there are rules however why don't we go over that after your exam don't worry you won't be punished for anything you do this weekend. Try and relax and just ask questions. Why don't we go up to his room and get your exam over with Edward should have the room warm by now."

" Ok. Carlisle can you just tell me what you are going to do as you do it?"

" Sure thing Bella. Just to tell you, you won't see Edward right away but he is the room waiting for us."

I am not sure I am ready to be naked in a room with both of them but the idea that I get to see Edwards naked body seems to be propelling up the stairs. Carlisle opens the doors and Edward is kneeling at the bottom of the bed with his back to us. I can see the top of his glorious ass but he hasn't moved since we walked into the room.

" That is a good boy you stay there and don't move. I better not see you hands touching you hard cock that is mine to take care of later is that understood?"

" Yes Sir."

" Bella dear why don't you sit on the bed and get undressed so we cant get this examination over with, I know you are anxious to see his cock."

I climbed on the bed and started to undress. I go down to my panties and lied down on the bed waiting for more instruction my heart was pounding I knew they could hear it but I couldn't get it to stop my husband was naked in the room and my father in law was about to touch my pussy and as nervous as I was knew the second Carlisle started the exam he would learn just how soaking wet I was from thinking about this two men.

" Oh Edwards your really did pick the most amazing girl to fall in love with she is beautiful and if her enticing scent is anything to go by I think she will fit into the family just fine. Bella I am going to remove your panties and do a vaginal exam. My hand will be a little cold but you should get us to it quickly. I just going to put two fingers inside you and feel around making sure everything is in the right place. And there are no problems."

" Ok Carlisle"

Oh god my father in law is about to finger my pussy I know shouldn't like this but I want someone else to finger me. He has cold hands like Edward it will be some much better then me taking care of myself while he is away on hunting trips. His hands are on my thighs ohh god I want this.

"UMMm cold stop"

" It is alright Bella I am not going to add anymore I have two fingers in your pussy. Just take a minute and get use to the cold. Edward why don't you slide over to the side of the bed and let Bella hold your hand but stay knelling on the floor."

" Yes Sir."

" Bella are you alright?"

"Yes Edward it doesn't hurt the cold is just really intense. He is not hurting me don't worry."

" Alright Bella everything is fine with your pussy. It is very tight and we will need to stretch it a little before your wedding day if you are going to fit Edward into your cunt. Now I need to put a finger up your anus to continue the exam and this is going to be uncomfortable I am sorry about that but you will learn to like it. Edward to help Bella why don't you stand up and let her see your beautiful dick maybe it will distract her from me fingering her ass."

He stone up at his father's request and I turn my head I swear I almost passed out He looked like Michelangelo's David it was breath taking. However it didn't have the relaxing effect Carlisle hope my hear started beating faster once I saw Edward's penis is was larger then I expected. It was 8 inch and thick I was scared but I wanted him too. Maybe if the stretch my pussy I will be able to let him take me on our wedding night.

" Alright son come to the edge of the bed. Bella I want you to reach out and hold his cock squeeze it as my finger enters you and play with that dick while I finger your ass can you do that."

" Yes Carlisle."

" Bella please call me dad or Sir can you do that?

" Yes daddy"

" Good girl you play with your new toy I will try to make this fast."

I reached out to take Edward in my hand and it twitched as I held him it was hard but velvet. Is there a way for marble to be soft I was indescribable I love having him in my hand. Every time I squeezed or moved my hand he hissed. After the third hiss I was afraid I was hurting him so I started to let go.

Bella Squeeze his cock. He is his because it fells good not because you are doing anything wrong. Your aroma and the sight of you naked while you handle his dick it is making him want to cum. However the cock ring is preventing him. Trust me he is enjoying you. Now are you too distracted by Edwards cock or do you like my fingers up your ass right now I have two fingers up this dirty hole.

" Yes he is very distracting but I think I like it."

" DAD please can I come it hurts. PLEASE"

" SO I know it hurts but you need to be punished it was very unfair of you to not take care of Bella leaving her full of sexual tension while you were able to get release on hunting trips and other times I requested you. Now Bella please let go of Edward and roll over onto you stomach he is going to watch me finger you ass and play with your clit. Do you think you will like that Bella?"

"Yes Sir"

I turned of and put my ass in the air. I immediately Carlisle held onto my hip while he slid two of his finger deep in my back door. I was really starting to feel like a dirty little slut since I could feel the cum dripping down my thighs. He let go of my hip and reached around to touch my clit.

OHHHH good what are you doing. Stop no I don't know ohh god please."

" That's it Bella cum I know you want to you like having me finger you while Edward watches, you are a dirty little girl. I like my daughters dirty. Cum baby girl I know you want to.

Oh god it was too much with that he pushed two fingers into my pussy.

"Carlisle OHHH god CARLISLE I cumming."

With that I had my first orgasm at the hands of my father I collapsed on the bed completely spent.

Thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me. So please tell me your opinion I would love to hear it.

I wonder do you guys want Bella to have a child?

What kinks or things would you like to see in other chapters?

Please tell me if this is getting too mature and I will take it down or write a less mature version


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

" With that I had my first orgasm at the hand of my father in law. I collapsed on the bed completely spent."

" Thank you. Carlisle. I feel a little like jello. Is that what orgasms are supposed to feel like?"

" Yes Bella that is what and orgasm is supposed to feel like. However you will have stronger orgasms with Edward later."

" Dad. Don't punish her, neither of us told her the rule."

" Don't worry Edwards I already told Bella that I wouldn't punish her this weekend. But we do need to address the issue before it becomes a problem. Bella earlier when I asked you to call me dad of sir that wasn't a simple request it is a rule, alright?"

" So wait what is the rule exactly?"

" The rule is a result of a request of Esme's. She asked to have something that was just hers as my wife. So the result was that she is the only one allowed to call me Carlisle while we are engaging in any sexual activity everyone else must call me dad or sir. Everyone mess up this rule sometimes. The punishment is lying in my lap while Esme spanks your ass twenty times then you take my cock down their throat until I fill your mouth with cum. So while you won't get punished this weekend my naughty daughter. I don't want you to get into the pattern of calling me Carlisle."

" Alright daddy"

" That is a good girl. Edward why don't you climb up here and spoon behind your lovely fiancé while she relaxes for a bit. Bella lay on your side and spread your legs a little."

Carlisle then reached between my legs and places Edwards cold hard cock against my wet cunt.

" HISSS DAD"

" SON stay like that and don't touch your cock or dare enter her virgin pussy, but you can enjoy her warmth for the next hour. I will leave you alone so you can talk. Then I will come back to finish your punishment and once that is over we can let Bella ask more questions while she eats dinner."

" Dad please take it off, it hurts I cant take anymore."

"Yes son you can. You know by now that I control your punishments and you will not cum until I allow it, understand."

" Yes dad sorry"

A/N

Thank you guys for reading and all your reviews.

It is chapters off but should bella have a kid?

What questions should Bella ask during dinner?

What specific would you like to see?

Sorry this chapter is so short. I hope to to get their talk and the punishment up before friday but I have a paper I have to finish before then but i promise an update friday evening. The response do help give me idea and convince me to write another chapter. I hope you all enjoy thanks for reading.

Would anyone like to Beta this and save eveyone from my horrible english?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

######

With that Carlisle left. I was slightly shell shocked. I didn't even know what to say. I was mad, frustrated and felt even more like a fool.

"Bella are you ok?"

"No Edward, I am not ok. I can't even figure out what I want to say. I am scared, sad, hurt and mad."

I pulled away and covered up and wrapped a blanket around myself.

"Bella look at me. Talk to me. I am sorry, and I do want to fix this. I can't imagine what you are thinking, and I am trying not to assume things so I need you to talk to me. Are you sure you don't want to run?"

"No, you are still my soul mate, but can you imagine how hard it is to learn that the entire family has been keeping a major secret from me? I thought, as a human, I had the best possible understanding of what I was asking for only to learn that I was missing a huge piece of information."

"I am sorry Bella. I can't say I am sorry for bringing you into this world because I really do love you more then anything. However I am sorry that you are subjected to this part of this existence and that I can't change that. I am truly sorry."

"Are there any other secrets?"

"No. Umm I think the only thing left is answering all your questions about this."

"Ok, well that is a relief. I am already dreading facing the family. I don't know if I could deal with another secret. As it is I am not entirely sure I am ready to see the family on Monday. I can now see why Rosalie thinks I am insane for making this choice. I really have no reaction to Esme, but I can't imagine how red my face will be when I see Jasper and Emmett. I also can't believe Alice didn't warn me at least a little about what was coming. What happened to being my best friend? Couldn't she have at least told me to shave?"

"Oh Bella, when will you see yourself clearly? Try and remember, I have been around for over ninety years and never knew love until I saw your beautiful face. As for the family, I can understand the apprehension. However Esme, Jasper, and Alice are the only ones coming home on Monday. Rose and Emmett won't be back until Friday or Saturday. Alice will see that you are mad at her and will probably start apologizing and explaining as fast as possible the second she sees you and then do some pixie like thing. Jasper will probably come in and hug you and be thankful for the decreased levels of sexual frustration. Esme will then realize that you know and hug you and ask if you are ok. I don't think you will have to deal with Rose or Emmett until after next weekend because Alice is planning on rescuing/ kidnapping you for an actual shopping trip in Seattle."

"I hate shopping. Why do I have to spend the weekend shopping and doing wedding stuff while you get to spend the weekend sleeping with Carlisle and whoever else?"

"I am sorry. I probably can't rescue you from shopping, but I can at least request a sex free weekend. Also, I know you are embarrassed about being in front of Emmett, but I think the two of you would tie for the reddest face if he could still blush. He sees you as a little sister even more then I see Esme as my mom. So he will be the embarrassed older brother."

"Is it wrong that that makes me happy and sad? I am not sure I could see my older brother in a sexual light, but I want him to want me in that way"

"No, I can understand that, and it isn't that he doesn't think you are beautiful. It is just to him, you are his beautiful little sister that no boy should ever be allowed to touch. He already asked Carlisle not to require him to sleep with you."

"He can do that?"

"Yes, Carlisle's response was that it would happen but it would not happen often, which roughly translates into about once every decade. We all have lists of people we would rather not sleep with, and Carlisle tries to honor those requests; unless he is punishing someone. Esme and Alice are the only two that don't have a list. Esme just loves everyone, and Alice doesn't remember her human life so none of it seems taboo to her. Jasper's request is not to sleep with Rose, which works out because Rose's request is to not be with Jasper or myself. She freaks out at the idea of other men besides Carlisle and Emmett. So, she is mostly with the girls. Emmett is the straightest guy among us so when he gets his way he is with the girls or he will top Jasper and myself. He will only willing submit to Carlisle."

"Ok, so we have a little control. Do I get to make requests of whom I would like to sleep with or not be with?"

"Yes. You can request just about anything but not all requests will be honored. Do you have any requests that you can think of now?"

"I think Emmett took care of my major one. So, the only others I have are not to be with Rosalie, and at least for now I would like you in the room with me anytime I am with someone else. Maybe when I am more comfortable that will change. But Edward… Grrr! This is so confusing! I feel like a major slut. I mean I understand the pull you have towards Carlisle, but I don't understand why I went along with everything earlier. Shouldn't I hate the idea of sleeping with my in-laws? Instead I am turned on. Am I really that big of a slut? I feel like I should be yelling and running away, but I don't want to run and I am not sure how to be mad because it is like I should be mad so I want to be mad, but I can't seem to hold on to that anger. However, I am pissed that Carlisle gave me my first orgasm instead of you."

"Bella, I can't explain earlier except I think that you and Alice were right all along; you were always meant to be one of us. Also, most people have more dirty/taboo fantasies then they would like to admit. Try to remember that part of being a vampire is being enticing so it is no wonder you find them appealing. It may also help to remember that none of them are your blood relatives. And yes Bella I agree, I would have loved to have given you your first orgasm, but I didn't for two reasons. One was because watching him please you was part of today's punishment. And two, the bigger reason was because it was more important for me to take your virginity on our wedding night. I had to compromise with him. Since he got your first orgasm, I get to treat you with my mouth if you will let me, and we both get to lose our virginity on our wedding night. We get the first week of our honeymoon mostly to ourselves. I am sorry if I made the wrong compromise."

"No, that was definitely the right choice. I just wanted you to be my first in everything. When did you make this compromise?"

"I begged while going up the stairs before your exam. We were just talking lower then human ears can detect."

"Grrr, that is frustrating. Now that I know the secret, can you please involve me in decisions that affect me? It is hard enough feeling inferior around you Greek gods, but to be more out of the loop makes me feel like a fool."

"I am sorry Bella. I am working on trying not to make decisions without consulting you. I was trying to leave you out mostly because I was panicking and trying to get Carlisle to accept my plan. I can't tell you how badly I want to make you my virginal bride and claim your pussy on our wedding night."

I am not sure I am ever going to get over hearing Edward talk like that. I absolutely love his dirty mouth. I hope later tonight I will learn how dirty it can be in another capacity as well. Ahh. I blame it on teenage hormones. I had no idea I would enjoy sexy Edward so much.

"How much longer until Carlisle comes back?"

"About 10 minutes."

"Can you just hold me until then?"

"Sure. Bella come here."

"So Edward, how is that restrained cock of yours doing?"

"Oh Bella, please don't remind me. You were doing such a wonderful job of distracting me. He knows how much I hate this. I can't describe the pain, but even though it is a punishment he plans on taking it off soon so hopefully I will get some relief."

"Don't worry baby boy, Daddy will take care of you."

With that I curled up in his lap giggling slightly. He started to hum my lullaby. I am not sure who he was trying to relax more, his aching dick or me.

Review opinions idea would be loved.


End file.
